Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: Sasu/Naru An Uchiha's day is never busy. Sitting around the house, having white bunnies shoved in your face, little brats causing trouble, idiots covering your kitchen with paint and then throwing a tantrum when you forget anniversaries. No, never busy


**Author's Note**

Hello all! It's Kisa! I know, I know! I haven't posted something new in like FOREVER!! I feel really horrible about it, especially when I've had such a long time to write something. I'm on Spring Break or rather, was on Spring Break. School is back in session on Monday T.T I'm so very sorry guys but I've been lazy with almost EVERYTHING! This year has turned out to be very... ugh for me! Oh WELL! I will fight this lazyness! XD Believe It!!

So um anyways, I decided to write something for Easter. It's a small little SasuNaru happy/sad flic that is completely and totally unbeta'ed! XD It's going to suck probably but oh well! I wanted to get something out to all my fans because I love you guys so much!

The big question you're probably wondering right now is probably "WHAT ABOUT ITASASU?! T.T" I'm... erm... well I'm not giving up on the story, no way, but I'm having a little issues with it. When it comes to ItaSasu, I'm a little self-conscious. Oh well. I can't make any promises when I'll write another chapter for it or if I'm going to delete the whole thing. I can't even really tell you when I'm going to update because I have a project for school I'm working on. I hope that I could do a little ItaSasu Easter flic tomorrow since it's four in the morning right now and I'm beat! XD And need sleep so yeah. Sorry guys!

Um... I think that's it for updates then so I'm gonna shut up now XD Enjoy the story tho!

**WARNING:** **This is yaoi/boyxboy! Don't like, do NOT read!**

**Disclaimer: DO YOU THINK I COULD OWN NARUTO? T,T I CAN'T EVEN UPDATE FANFICTION ON TIME! HELLO?!**

**P.S**: This is for all of my fans!!! I love you guys! :D

* * *

**Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice**

**SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a dark, stormy day. The air was thick with a sweet fragrance, making little children and even some adults intoxicated with hyper-ness. Pink, white, blue's and all other types of light colors were hanging around poles and houses, showing strangers that today was a wonderful and happy day to just be… well happy.

Yeah, it was a wonderfully happy day.. To jump off a cliff.

Onyx eyes filled with irritation as a white bunny was suddenly placed in front of his vision. His eyes were blue and the biggest smile was painted on his face. In his left hand was a sugary sweet candy with the words, "Happy Ester!", painted in pink in the other hand. This made Sasuke's eye twitch.

Two twitches

Four twitches

Six twitches

_Bang!_

"What the hell?! That's the second fucking bunny you broke, asshole!" A tan boy cried, his cobalt eyes filling with anger. Naruto shot his boyfriend another glare, which said person brushed off without a care to the world. This added more to the fire that was already brewing inside of the blonde boy.

Naruto never expected much from Sasuke when holidays rolled around. He would offend have to force the Uchiha to take him somewhere special, ending the day with an empty bed because a fight would break out between them. After a year of becoming used to Sasuke lashing out at him like a pregnant bitch, he eventually gave up on celebrating and just moped around the house. That didn't seem to faze his lover what so ever, which made Naruto's heart break on many occasions. The blonde decided that today would be different, however.

Today was Easter. Yeah, it wasn't that big of a holiday to some people, especially Sasuke, but Naruto considered it to be very important. It wasn't just a day where he could sit around the house, eating Easter eggs and playing around with Konohamaru. It wasn't just a day without any missions and half off ramen at Ichiraku. NO!

Today was the day that he started going out with the bastard Uchiha. Today was the day that they shared their first real kiss, without interruptions from Sakura or any other fan girls Sasuke had. Today was the day he got enough courage to ask Sasuke out and was rewarded with a 'yes' which was a shock to hear. Today would mark their two year anniversary of them finally acknowledging one another!

It was a big fucking deal.

True, Naruto knew that Sasuke was a party pooper and a stubborn asshole. He knew he would have to do something big to change Sasuke's mind but today, he knew his love for Sasuke would come through!

'_It's our anniversary!'_ Naruto's hand clutched tightly in a fist as he pouted. He felt like punching the living daylights out of Sasuke right now but that wouldn't be very loving now would it? "God, what is up your ass today? You're being more difficult then usual." The blonde huff lightly as he picked up the pieces of the _second _broken Easter bunny, tossing it in the trash.

"I'm being difficult? You're the one who's shoving animals in my face. I told you this was completely stupid." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Well EXCUSE ME for trying to bring a little color into the house. Besides, today's a special day…" Naruto mumbled. He stormed into the bedroom, going to fix up the other decorations. "You could help you know! I told Konohamaru he could come over to paint Easter eggs with me for Moegi."

"Like I want to be around that brat. I swear, he takes after you every second." Sasuke placed his hands on his temples. He couldn't quite grasp why Naruto was pulling out all the stops for such a stupid, insignificant holiday. It was just Easter. A day for children to have a reason to be hyper little devils. _'I can't believe Kakashi gave us time off for something so trivial. I wonder what's up with him.'_ The copy nin was a little TOO happy to say they had this weekend off. Something was up and Sasuke was going to find out why.

"He's not a brat! Geez, stop being a dick." Naruto walked out from the bedroom, a pout on his face. He always hated the fact that Sasuke and Konohamaru didn't get along with one another. "He's not so bad so lay off a little. Besides…" The blonde sighed. _'I'm surprised he haven't brought up our anniversary yet.'_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he examined his boyfriend. In his chest, he could feel a sharp pain stabbing at his heart. He never could stand the sight of Naruto being sad, even if it was over something stupid like spilling his ramen on the floor or Sakura punching him. _'God, he makes me so fucking soft.'_ The Uchiha closed his eyes for a second before he stood up.

Naruto's eyes widen as arms wrapped around his waist and a strong body was pressed up against his back. He felt his cheeks burn lightly, embarrassment taking over his features. "S-sasuke…"

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke placed his lips by Naruto's ears. His tongue came out, lightly flicking over the soft appendage before he nibbled on it. The blonde gasped, eyes closing as he leaned back, pressing up against Sasuke. "H-hey… stop that…"

"I won't until you tell me what's up. You've been bitching at me all day long. Don't make me have to force it out of you."

" Nu-huh.." Naruto pouted but soon smiled. Sasuke was being so affectionate right now. It was so cute. _'I have the best boyfriend in the world. Oh Sasuke…'_ The blonde could feel his cheeks heating up more and he turned around in Sasuke's arms, connecting their lips together.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer as their lips hungrily ate at one another. His left hand reached up, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair as he forced the blonde closer. Naruto gasped and moaned, his tongue sliding out, meeting Sasuke's. Their tongues brush against one another, turning and massaging the undersides of the pink muscle. Their salvia mixed with one another as their tongues continued to dance with a fiery passion only they were capable of.

Neither boys were really sure who's foot tripped the other but somehow they were on the ground now. They didn't really care to be honest. They were too busy trying to fill the hunger that developed within their bodies.

'_Fuck…'_ Naruto parted from the kiss with a gasp. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with lust as he glanced up at equally lust filled eyes. "Sasuke…" His head was tilted backwards and lips descended on his throat, sucking at his Adam's apple. He grunted, hips pushing up to grind into Sasuke's. Both boys moaned and hands rapidly began to tear away clothes on the other's bodies. Before their actions could get any further, there was a knock on the door and a loud voice could be heard. "Hey boss! Open up!"

'_Damn!'_ Naruto and Sasuke muttered curses underneath their breaths as Konohamaru continued to bang on the door. "I told you he was a brat." Sasuke muttered bitterly, his grip tightening on Naruto. Said boy rolled his eyes before he forced Sasuke off. "You're just being a horny bastard. We could do that anytime."

Naruto ignored the curses that came from Sasuke as he fixed his clothes, walking to the door. He placed a bright smile on his face as he opened the door. "Hey Konohamaru! What took you so long?!"

Konohamaru smiled brightly, his cheeks turning a light pink color. "I was checking up on Moegi. She's doing a lot better now. Her mom might even let her go egg hunting with me!"

"Aww, that's so cute! Well I'm happy she's doing a lot better." The blonde opened the door wider as he allowed Konohamaru to come inside. He closed the door, glancing around the room. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see Sasuke but chuckled afterwards when he heard the shower. _'Poor Sasu. I guess I should make it up to him later.'_ After all, the bastard better had something planned for their anniversary. _'Oh god, I wonder what he's planning. It'll probably be something super cool!' _The blonde smiled brightly before he followed Konohamaru into the kitchen. "You're lucky I got the eggs started earlier. Sasuke was being such a pain in the behind. He kept breaking the bunnies I put out around the house."

"I don't like that guy, boss. He treats you so horrible. Plus, he looks at me and my friends as if he wants to fry us alive!" Konohamaru shivered lightly. Sasuke was always a buttface.

"Well I would too if you played that prank on me. You know, it took forever for him to get the glue and candy canes out of his hair." Naruto snickered. It was funny watching Sasuke chase around Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. It was funnier when the Uchiha was ganged up on and covered with all type of candy and stuff he didn't even want to know what it was. _'I had to help him wash all that crap out of his hair. Took forever too.'_ Then the asshole had to take it out on him by kicking him out of the house without anything but his boxers. _'I got the fucking flu and couldn't train for two weeks!'_

Naruto nibbled lightly on his bottom lip as he toned out Konohamaru as he continued to rant about Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was always a jerk to him. He always called him annoying and threatened to live him on many occasions. It always made Naruto cry and beg for Sasuke to forgive him. The Uchiha always took him back but Naruto couldn't help but wonder why sometimes.

He knew he loved Sasuke. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he didn't. Sasuke knew that too. He's confessed his feelings to Sasuke many times but Sasuke never returned the words. He would always change the subject or give his famous Uchiha reply. Naruto had never heard Sasuke say he loved him.

The blonde didn't doubt Sasuke though. He knew that Sasuke didn't know how to express something so… emotional. There were rare times when Sasuke would hold him and his actions would imply a deeper meaning. Naruto loved those times and held them close to his heart. Just because Sasuke didn't say he loved him didn't mean he didn't.

'_Sasuke could be with anyone he wanted but he chose me. He does care a lot about me… I wish he would tell me sometimes though.'_ Naruto smiled half-heartedly. He would just be patient and wait.

"Hey Naruto! Naruto! You got paint all over your hand!"

"Oh crap!" Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly dropped the egg. It fell to the floor, cracking and spilling its insides. "Aww man! Today is so not my day! If Sasuke saw this, he would kill me!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention! No wonder you fail at everything you do!"

"What was that?! You brat, get back here!"

----------------

Sasuke shook his head, rubbing his temples. Why did he have to fall for such an idiot? When it came to Naruto, he had to question his sanity. Something in his brain had stopped functioning because out of all the people he grew up with, Naruto, was the one who captured his heart. And now said person had worked his last nerve. "_Naruto…"_

Naruto scratched his cheek lightly as his eyes shifted everywhere else but Sasuke. "Y-yes..?"

"Please explain this to me… why is my kitchen covered in _paint_?! How hard is it to paint an egg?!"

Naruto jumped an inch up in the air. Sasuke was always so scary when he was upset. "It was Konohamaru's fault! He said something so mean, Sasuke! I couldn't allow him to get away with it you know!" The blonde dropped to his knees, cuddling up to Sasuke's leg. "Oh come on, you can't be upset. I'm sorry!"

Sasuke shook his head. Even though Naruto was an idiot, he couldn't lie and say the dobe didn't look fucking sexy covered in paint. "Whatever. Get up. You're acting like a dog."

Naruto smiled before he glomped Sasuke. The Uchiha stumbled backwards, leaning up against the wall. His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer as a sigh came out. "Great, dobe. I wanted to be covered in paint as well too."

"Oh shush. I love you so deal with it." Naruto stuck his tongue out before he nuzzled into Sasuke's neck. He placed a soft kiss on the joint where his shoulders and neck met before he pulled away, blushing. "So what do you have planned for us? Are we going to a restaurant? Or maybe having dinner at home? Oh! Are we going on a midnight stroll in the park?! Tell me, Sasukeee!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't have anything plan, dobe."

"Oh come on, stop joking around. It's starting to get late you know." Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. He grabbed a towel from the sink and slowly started to clean up the table. "I'm not joking around, Naruto. I don't have anything planned for today."

"But Sasuke… it's our anniversary…" Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper as he stared at his lover. He watched as Sasuke's eyes slowly started to widen before he glanced up at him. "Why are you so shocked? You didn't… forget right?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly. Oh fuck, he was fucking screwed. He couldn't out right admit he did in fact forget their anniversary. He knew that would break Naruto's heart. The blonde was almost like a female. He cherished things like this. _'Fuck Uchiha, how the hell are you going to get out of this one?'_ Sasuke slowly began to wipe at the table, eyebrows furrowing as he slowly replied. "I… didn't forget really. I just… thought it was next week."

Naruto felt his mouth go dry before he slowly started to laugh. Sasuke forgot. The fucking asshole forgot about their damn anniversary! _'I don't mean anything to him, do I? I'm just an easy fuck for him.'_ Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Here he was, thinking good things about his lover and coming up with all these romantic things Sasuke was going to do later when the jerk didn't plan on doing anything but probably getting laid and going to bed. Naruto continued to laugh until the sides of his eyes filled with water droplets. They spilled over, falling down his face as he began to cry.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes widen and he rushed to Naruto's side to wrap his arms around Naruto, only to have his face connected with a punch. His eyes widen as his hand clutched to his cheek. He wasn't all that faze from a hit like that. It was the fact that _Naruto _hit _him_.

"How could you?! How could you be such an asshole on a day like this? Does our relationship mean anything to you?"

"N-naruto, I'm-"

"Don't bother. I'm going to do us both a favor, okay? This, us, it isn't going to work out. It's better if we just stay friends." Naruto wiped at his eyes, even though it didn't really help. More tears began to come out of his eyes and he walked out of the kitchen, to the door. He grabbed his jacket, sliding it on. "Oh!" He turned, glancing over at Sasuke. "Here's a better idea. How about we don't even stay friends? How about we go back to hating one another? I like that better ! It's much easier for me and you."

Sasuke's eyes watched as Naruto zipped up his jacket and opened the door. He watched as he slammed it shut, walking out of their shared apartment. He watched as the love of his life walked out of his life, leaving him with a breaking heart.

-------

"_This, us, it isn't going to work out."_

The words replayed in Sasuke's head like a broken record. He stood in the kitchen, holding his cheek as he continued to stare at the door. _'Naruto left. He left me. Naruto left and said it was over. No more Naruto…'_ Sasuke's heart pound hard against his chest, almost to the point it hurt. It was then that he snapped. "Naruto!"

He quickly ran out of the house, hoping he could spot the blonde still. Of course, luck wouldn't be on his side. The blonde was long gone. _'Oh god, where could he have gone? He doesn't live in that shitty apartment anymore since we moved in with each other. Fuck!' _Sasuke didn't even know where he was going as he ran. He was desperate and his mind wasn't thinking rationally. He just knew that he had to find Naruto. _'Fuck, I can't believe I'm such a fucking idiot! How could I forget our anniversary?!'_

Sasuke moved quickly in the trees, onyx eyes fading to red. He searched around the area before he jumped down to Kakashi's doorstep. He panted heavily, pounding on the door. "Kakashi! I need to talk to you!"

There was a rumbling noise and the sound of a lock before the door opened slowly. Kakashi rubbed his head as he stared down at his student. "Sasuke? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with Naruto?"

"Naruto ran off! Is he with you?!"

"No, of course not. Why? What happened?"

"I…" Sasuke's hands clutched in a fist as he glared down at the ground. He felt like an asshole right now. "I forgot our anniversary and he's upset at me. He even broke up with me. I… I really need to find him before it's too late.."

"Oh…" Kakashi scratched his head, his visible eye glancing over Sasuke's head. "Well damn, that just sucks. I gave you three the weekend off because Naruto asked me too because of something special. I wondered what he was talking about."

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip. Great, now he felt even more horrible.

"He's not here but if he shows up, I'll tell him you're looking for him… unless you want me to help you look for him?"

"No, this is my problem." Sasuke had fucked up on his own. It was his job to fix everything. "Thanks anyways, Kakashi. Bye." Sasuke quickly turned before he ran off. Naruto wasn't at Kakashi's house. _'I have to check Sakura's then. After that, Ichiraku and Tsunade's place. Crap, there's so many places he could be hiding. It's going to take forever to find him. Damn it, Naruto…'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This wasn't a time to get frustrated. He needed to have a clear head if he was going to find Naruto. "I'll start with Sakura first." Surprisingly, she lived rather close to Kakashi's place. Sasuke and Naruto always wondered about those two but quickly crushed that idea when Sakura started dating Lee and Kakashi/Iruka.

The raven stopped in front of Sakura's door, banging on her door. He could hear some curse words and the sound of Sakura cracking her knuckles before the door was swung opened, revealing a pissed off pink haired girl. "This better be good or else… Sasuke?"

"Sorry to bother you Sakura, but is Naruto here?"

"Naruto?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Her hands ran through her messy hair before she shook her head. "No way. He better not show up here. He still owe me twenty dollars!" Fire filled Sakura's eyes. "That fucking money-loving blonde. I swear one of these days, I'm going to murder him."

"Fuck…" Sasuke sighed. He half expected Naruto to turn to Sakura at a time like this. They were like brothers and sisters now. "Well if you see him, can you please tell him I'm looking for him? It's important, Sakura. Please."

"Well sure. Anything for you Sasuke." Sakura nodded her head. Deep down, she still had quite a bit of a crush on Sasuke still but when he and Naruto started going on, she quickly gave up. She wanted Naruto to be happy and it was Sasuke that made it happen. "But tell me, did something happen?"

"Can't explain now. I have to go check Ichiraku. Later!"

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura sighed lightly as she watched Sasuke run off. She leaned against the door frame, eyes closing. _'I hope everything is okay between those two..'_

--------------

Sasuke felt like passing out. He had been all over the fucking village, looking for Naruto but no sign of the blonde anywhere. He was starting to get desperate. What if he had left the village? What if something had happened to Naruto? Sasuke shook his head. His mind had long gone out the window and all that was left were ill-rational thoughts of what might have happened to Naruto.

'_It's three in the morning. I can't continue looking for him.'_ Sasuke wiped at his forehead, shoulders slumped. He was highly disappointed in himself. He wanted to jump off a cliff and hopefully die a painful death. Naruto was his world. He never could quite grasp why the blonde was but he didn't question it. Everything he did, he did it for Naruto.

True, he knew he was hard to deal with. There were many times where he made Naruto cry because he was being a bitch and his mood swings were too much for him to deal with. There were times where he should have comforted Naruto like a true lover would but didn't because he didn't want to deal with the emotional drama.

That's why he decided to go gay in the first place. Guys were a lot more easier to deal with then girls. He didn't have to worry about them crying over trivial things or the "monthly" issues. No, guys were perfect for a guy like him.

When he entered a relationship with Naruto, that thought kept crossing his mind. He didn't have to worry about the blonde flipping out on him and crying or being emotional. Best of all, the blonde was his best friend so they knew each other like the back of their hands.

It came as a complete shock after they started dating for a while how similar Naruto was to a girl. The blonde was almost worse, to be honest. Almost everything he did bug the hell out of Sasuke, making him snap at him. Expecting the blonde to retaliate in a fight like how they used to when they were rivals, pure shock crossed his features when Naruto cried. Sasuke was at a total lost when the blonde would cry so he didn't know what to do. He would offend walk away and just wait until the blonde felt better.

He knew it was a cop out but what else could he do? At the time, he didn't know any better and was young and naïve. He knew he was being a coward, blaming human instincts on knowledge but Sasuke didn't care.

Out of all the fights and emotional break down they have been through, Naruto had never once walked out on him. He almost once but Sasuke managed to kick himself in the ass and get a grip over his pride. He promised himself, and Naruto, that he would try to be more… understanding of his dobe's needs and Naruto promised that he would work with him. Everything had been great up until now where he screwed everything up.

He forgot their anniversary and what's worse, tried to play it off as if he didn't. He couldn't come up with an excuse for Naruto. He shouldn't have an excuse to give the blonde. Naruto had every right to be upset with him. He valued everyday he spent with Sasuke. Sasuke never understood why, but Naruto did. On many occasions, Naruto had told him he loved him. Sasuke had brushed it off every time because he couldn't quite understand how someone could love him. He was a guy, seeking revenge for his entire clan. He didn't have time to love and have someone love him. He might not come back one day because his ambitions were more important then anyone. Naruto knew that but he continued to stay anyways.

No matter what Sasuke did, Naruto continued to stay.

'_I don't deserve him at all'_ Sasuke felt his eyes lightly sting with a burning sensation. His hand reached up, lightly wiping at his eyes. He examined his wet fingers, eyes slightly widening. He was crying. Crying over Naruto. _'God… how could I not see that I'm… in love with Naruto as much as he's in love with me. How could I be so foolish? And now, he's gone.'_

Sasuke wanted to laugh. The saying, "You don't know what you have until it's gone", ringed in his head. It was stupid that he had to lose Naruto to find out that he needed the dobe. He couldn't continue going on with his life without having Naruto to wait for him.

"You're such an idiot, Sasuke. You're letting your brother ruin your life without even knowing it." Sasuke shook his head as he continued to walk home. He would get at least four hours of sleep, maybe less, before he go looking for Naruto again. He knew he was somewhere in the village and damn it, he was going to find him.

'_Though, I don't think I would have too. That couldn't be..'_ Sasuke's eyes slightly widen as he slowly approached the house. There, sitting down in front of his door, was Naruto, who looked like a wet dog right now. The Uchiha shook his head, not believe what he was seeing right now. No, Naruto wouldn't have showed up at his doorstep. It couldn't be that easy.

As he slowly approached, Naruto glanced up at him from his position on the ground. Their eyes automatically locked with one another. A spark of lightening slowly lit the sky before the dark clouds poured out their tears. Neither boys realized it was raining. They were too busy staring at one another.

_I'm sorry_

Naruto's hands clutched tightly to his knees, bringing them closer to his knees. He hesitated at first but glanced away from Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to frown. "I…. I realized as I was running away that I didn't have any other place to go. I kind of gave up my apartment when we started dating. Funny… it was on this very day that I did that you know…"

"Naruto…"

"As I was walking around, I was thinking about this thing that's between us. I'm always trying to force you to be open with me. Even though we've been friends forever, as your boyfriend, I can't reach you. It's like we're on different planets. Still I…" Naruto glanced up at the sky. "I'm trying. I pray that if I try hard enough, you will let me reach you and the control Itachi has over you will go away. I guess… I lost this fight, huh?"

"Naruto, please! Don't say that!" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from rushing up to the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. He held him tightly as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being such an idiot. You're so good to me and yet I… I keep pushing you away. It's not you, it's not. I'm just…" Sasuke couldn't even get the words out. He hated how Naruto could break him down into this. He was pathetic and weak without the blonde. He didn't like being this vulnerable. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing someone I care about so much. I don't want to experience that again."

"S-sasuke…" Naruto's eyes slightly widen. Sasuke was shivering. He was shivering and… crying? "Oh god…" Naruto wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. _'He's never cried in front of me before.' _

"I'm really sorry, Naru. I know I don't deserve you. You should have left me a long time ago." Sasuke buried his head in the blonde's chest, holding tightly to his shirt. "It took you leaving me for me to realize that I'm… lost without you. You're my world and I… I love you."

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's cheek, pulling his head upwards. He stared into red, teary eyes, his heart pounding harder against his chest. "I love you too, Sasu." His thumbs lightly wiped at Sasuke's eyes, wiping away his tears; his pain. The Uchiha clutched tightly to his wrist, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry for not being patient with you. After all, you are a stubborn asshole. I should know that better then anyone. Forgive me?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he smiled, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, making him look more like a fox. "Oh yeah… Happy Easter!"

Sasuke froze for a second before he laughed. God, he loved this guy. He loved him so much. No matter how serious a fight they had, Naruto always found some way to bring the tension between them to a stop. "Happy fucking Easter, dobe. I forgive you." He leaned forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

_**THE END!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Happy Easter everyone! I hope your day is filled with wonderful memories and happy celebrations! Oh yeah, XD If Easter isn't tomorrow, then happy early Easter and if you see Ester instead of Easter, let's just say, I forgot how to spell Easter XD Give me a break! It's four in the morning and I'm running on no sleep what so ever! **_

_**~Kisa  
**_


End file.
